I Miss You
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, sayang." / KyuHyuk Fanfiction/ Yaoi / FF kolaborasi dari dua srikandi, Hachi eonnie dan Sephia eonnie. Sebut saja mereka begitu :D Duo eonni perkakas, eh perkasa.


Sebelum membaca lebih lanjut, ff ini adalah ff kolab dari dua wanita cantik yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku (abaikan) dan tentunya, saya mencoba membantu untuk mengedit saja. dan taraaa inilah hasilnya, semoga sukaaa~

Author kolab : Hachi & Sephia (nama asli disamarkan)

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya saat merasakan adanya belaian lembut dari rambut dan wajahnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di hadapannya seraya tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu hm?" Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu memeluk kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menindihnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur hm?" Gumam Eunhyuk dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Ia baru beberapa jam tertidur, namun entah kenapa Kyuhyun datang dan membuatnya terbangun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur... Aku sedang memikirkanmu sampai sulit rasanya untuk sekedar memejamkan mataku."

"Hm? Kenapa kau memikirkanku eoh?"

"Sebentar lagi waktu keberangkatanmu dan aku akan sangat merindukanmu Hyuk... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melalui hari-hariku tanpamu sedangkan aku terlalu terbiasa menjalaninya bersamamu?!" Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sedih saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang begitu menyesakkan hatinya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam kedua mata tajam Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sendu. "Hanya 2 tahun Kyu, aku tidak pergi selamanya kau masih bisa mengunjungiku dan kita masih bisa bertemu saat aku mengambil cuti." Ucap Eunhyuk berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap lembut lengan Kyuhyun yang mengukung tubuh kurusnya, memberikan ketenangan pada sosok diatasnya yang tampak begitu tersiksa.

"2 tahun itu terlalu lama bagiku, satu hari pun aku tak sanggup tanpamu apalagi 2 tahun." Dengusnya gusar.

Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat wajah sedih Kyuhyun yang begitu menyakitkan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja yang begitu gelisah menanti kepergiannya menuju tugas kenegaraannya beberapa jam lagi. Eunhyuk juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun rasakan tapi Eunhyuk tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun semakin sedih karena dirinya. Ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun yang ceria sampai nanti dia pulang kembali dari tugas kenegaraannya kelak.

"Kau amat sangat mencintaiku ya?"Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada mengejek.

"Yaa! Kau mau kutiduri sampai tidak bisa jalan dengan benar lagi ya?!" Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai kearah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sontak melebarkan kedua matanya saat menangkap signal bahaya dari Kyuhyun, ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga agar pelukan mereka terlepas dan sedikit memberikan jarak aman untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkanㅡehem yang disukai Eunhyuk juga sebenarnyaㅡNamun apalah daya Eunhyuk jika ternyata Kyuhyun lebih kuat darinya. Bukannya melonggar Kyuhyun malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari kemana2 sayang menyerah kalah saja dan mendesah dibawahku. Tak ada salahnya jika kau menikmati sentuhanku sekarang, sebelum kau benar-benar rindu setengah mati akan sentuhanku saat di camp nanti." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Eunhyuk yang telah memerah, membuat Eunhyuk menggelinjang resah, bulu tubuhnya meremang karena sensasi geli yang diciptakan dari Kyuhyun.

" _Andwae_ " Teriak Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Eunhyuk memejamkan kedua matanya, melenguh tertahan saat Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat cuping telinganya yang kian memerah.

Kyuhyun hampir meledakan tawanya saat dia melihat pemandangan didepannya, Eunhyuk benar-benar terlihat pasrah dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Astaga, ia begitu menginginkan sentuhannya ternyata.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang malah senyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Seakan menggoda Eunhyuk yang telah pasrah untuk segera dijamah oleh tangan besar milik Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau mengharapkan ku memasukimu eoh?" Ujar Kyuhyun geli.

"Yaa!" Teriak Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang sudah memerah bagaikan buah strawberry kesukaannya, seraya menjambak rambut Kyuhyun gemas tanpa rasa kasihan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang meringis kesakitan akibat ulah jemari lentik Eunhyuk.

Mereka tertawa bersama sejenak melupakan ke cemasan mereka akan hari esok.

"Baiklah, sekarang menyingkirlah dari atas tubuh ku Kyu."Eunhyuk berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan harap aku akan melepaskan mu, sayangku." Peluk Kyuhyun semakin erat. Tak membiarkan sosok Eunhyuk lepas dari rengkuhannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memasak makan malam kita berdua Kyu. Kau ingin kita mati kelaparan eoh?!" Ujar Eunhyuk seraya mempoutkan bibir merahnya imut. Membuat Kyuhyun segera mengecup bibir ranum itu.

"Aku tak butuh makan, melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang"

"Tsk! Gombal, kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan ikan cucut itu, sekarang kau terdengar seperti dia." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada. Membuat Kyuhyun menyernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk padanya.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti dia? Dia hanya menggombalimu untuk kebutuhan fans, tapi aku menggombalimu dengan cinta yang setiap saat ku berikan tulus padamu tanpa satu orangpun harus mengetahuinya." Protes Kyuhyun tak terima ketika di sama kan dengan seseorang yang di sebut dengan ikan cucut itu. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjang Eunhyuk, entah kenapa moodnya untuk bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya itu hancur seketika karena ucapan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari kesalahannya, sontak beranjak dari ranjangnya dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri di samping jendela kamar mereka berdua.

"A, apakah aku salah bicara? Ma, maafkan aku! Aku mohon jangan marah padaku Kyu!" Ujar Eunhyuk panik. Ia meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan menariknya agar Kyuhyun memandang wajahnya. Berusaha meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun yang tengah marah padanya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya kesal saja." Sahut Kyuhyun tak acuh. Mengabaikan tarikan pada lengannya dan hanya memandangi pemandangan malam diluar kamar mereka dari jendela.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar, sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Ja, jangan marah padaku disaat aku akan pergi. A, aku tidak bermaksud membandingkanmu dengan dia. Sungguh, aku minta maaf..." Gumam Eunhyuk lirih. Ia mencengkram kuat lengan Kyuhyun, dan kemudian menyandarkan keningnya pada pundak Kyuhyun yang tengah menyamping dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun mendengus, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Eunhyuk yang tengah menunduk.

"Ayo kita makan diluar. Aku lapar dan... Bagaimana kalau kita sambil berkencan juga? Sepertinya ini waktu yang pas untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sebelum kau pergi melaksanakan kewajibanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit melunak. Membuat Eunhyuk segera mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak memerah. Dan dengan senyum riang, Eunhyuk segera menganggukkan kepalanya antusias dan langsung berlari keluar kamar menuju pintu keluar dorm mereka untuk bersiap-siap.

Menyisakkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didalam kamar mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja, aku mana bisa marah padanya disaat hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi kita bersama?! Setelah ini, aku pasti akan menyentuhmu hingga saat di camp nanti, ia akan setengah mati merindukan sentuhan dariku pada tubuh indahnya!" Gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membayangkan betapa ia juga pasti akan merindukan sentuhannya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Aku pasti akan sangat kesepian tanpamu, sayangku."

.

.

.

.

"Kyu... Ayo!" Ajak Eunhyuk yang sudah siap di depan pintu apartemen. Kyuhyun segera beranjak lalu menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk keluar dari apartemen/dorm menuju lift yang membawa mereka turun kelantai paling bawah. Didalam lift Kyuhyun menggoda Eunhyuk dengan tindakan tak senonoh, mencium bibir, meremas bokong, menggerayangi dada bahkan kyuhyun sempat-sempatnya meninggalkan kissmark didada Eunhyuk.

Meski Eunhyuk menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada tubuhnya, tetap saja dia kesal karena Kyuhyun malah melakukannya di dalam lift, alhasil jambakan maut kembali terjadi membuat korban mengaduh kesakitan dan meminta ampun.

Eunhyuk melepaskan jambakannya setelah mendengar pintu lift perlahan terbuka, ia segera membenarkan rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan pasca jambakan lalu berjinjit mencium kening Kyuhyun membuat senyum Kyuhyun mengembang diwajah tampannya yang menawan.

"Kka, kita keluar." Seru Eunhyuk, seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera keluar dari dalam lift.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Saat di camp nanti, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kabar bahwa kau sedang sakit nanti. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan bisa menjengukmu ataupun memperhatikanmu sesering mungkin karena tugasmu dan juga jadwal ku yang padat nanti. Aku tidak peduli seberapa lama aku menunggumu, asalkan kau berjanji akan kembali lagi padaku setelah semuanya selesai... Arraseo?" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh cinta. Membuat langkah kaki Eunhyuk yang berada didepannya sontak terhenti tatkala mendengar penuturan lembut yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih memperlihatkan senyum jenaka yang selalu membuat dada Eunhyuk berdebar-debar. Ia meremas genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian membalas senyum Kyuhyun dengan gummy smilenya yang menenangkan.

"Kau juga, kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik Kyu. Esok, aku sudah tidak akan bisa memperhatikanmu lagi, maka berjanjilah padaku. Kau harus tetap menungguku dan jangan sampai kau kesepian tanpaku Kyu. Sekarang, mari kita habiskan sisa waktu kit ini bersama-sama!" Sahut Eunhyuk, dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, sayang."

"A, aku juga Kyu..."

Tak berapa lama mobil audi putih milik Eunhyuk yang dibelikan Kyuhyun itupun meninggalkan area parkir apartemen mereka.

Membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang masih ramai meski sudah hampir tengah malam.

Membiarkan kedua insan itu menghabiskan waktu mereka, dengan cinta yang bergejolak.

Karena cinta mereka, tak akan lekang oleh waktu. Meskipun harus terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu.

.

.

.

Enddd


End file.
